Acting on Impulse
by Reichee
Summary: Jounouchi can't stand Honda hanging around Shizuka, so he finally decides to do something about it... [COMPLETE]
1. True Feelings

(A/N: Helloooooooo! Back again, but this time with somethin' a little different. Hope you likey!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters no matter how much I wish I do. They belong to Takahashi-san, the greatest genius in the entire word!

Warnings: Um...very minimal swearing and...AHHH! I can't tell! It's a secret! Read to find out...

Chapter 1

"Bye bye, oniichan! I can't wait to see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah. Me too," Jounouchi said back into the phone, but much less enthusiastically. He really was excited to see his little sister, but he just couldn't seem to show it as he felt the eyes of his spikey-haired friend boring into him from behind.

"So?" Honda asked expectantly, leaning a little closer on the edge of Jounouchi's bed. "When's she coming?"

Jounouchi hung up the phone and kept his back to Honda. "None of your business," he said coldly.

Honda stood up and took a step towards Jounouchi. "What? You don't want me hangin' around tomorrow or something?"

Jounouchi still refused to turn around. "Maybe."

Usually, Jounouchi couldn't wait for Shizuka to come and visit him. After all, he barely ever saw her since their parents got divorced six years ago. But every time her name was even mentioned, he could bet that Honda would show up, ready to put his so-called "slick moves" into action. And he was sick of it. Not just seeing his best friend hanging all over his sister, but also because his sister seemed like she was starting to like it.

"Hey, come on, Jou," Honda pleaded, wrapping an arm around Jounouchi's shoulders. "She's the only one that I seem to have a chance with."

Jounouchi snorted and ducked out from under Honda's arm. Obviously realizing that Jounouchi was reluctant to say yes, he put up his hands and tried to plead his case.

"I know you don't want me butting in on your family time," he said. "But you won't even know I'm there. Promise."

Jounouchi raised an eyebrow. Honda in the same room with Shizuka and Jounouchi wouldn't even know that he was there? Psh. Fat chance of that happening. But it didn't really matter what Jounouchi said because Honda would just show up anyway. He closed his eyes and flopped down onto his bed.

"Yeah, whatever."

He didn't even bother to open his eyes to look at Honda, who no doubt had a smile beaming from his face.

Jounouchi had been feeling anxious the entire day, but Shizuka hadn't seemed to notice yet. Ever since he had greeted her at the train station that morning, he had been looking nervously over his shoulder every two seconds like a murderer was about to pop out of a bush behind him at any moment. Although, it wasn't exactly a murderer that he was looking out for.

"So, where to next?" he asked her. They had already been to the park, the movie theatre, and the arcade. There wasn't all that much left to see that she hadn't seen already.

Shizuka lightly tapped her finger against her chin. "Um...how about the mall?" she asked. "I wanted to buy a present for mom while I was here."

"Okay," Jounouchi said with a shrug. "It's not that far of a walk from here."

For the first time that day, Jounouchi was beginning to feel a little bit more relaxed. This day had gone much better than he had expected. The mall would probably be their last stop, since Shizuka had to leave in about four or five hours. Jounouchi sighed as they reached the doors to the mall and stepped inside.

_There haven't even been any unpleasant surprises_, Jounouchi thought, a small smile showing itself on his face.

"Hey! Didn't expect to run into you here!" a familiar voice called out from behind them.

_Nevermind_. His smile had already disappeared.

Jounouchi's eyes narrowed at Honda. "Yeah, what a coincidence," he said flatly. But of course, Honda hadn't taken any notice of Jounouchi at all and was already leading Shizuka around to some of his favorite stores. Jounouchi shoved his hands into his pockets and began to follow them.

"Oh, this one's great too. It's got the best candy."

Shizuka stared into the shop window and her eyes began to sparkle. "Ooh. It all looks so yummy!" She said excitedly. She pointed to a small box of chocolates wrapped in bright colorful tin foil. "Especially that one!"

Honda smirked as a seemingly brilliant idea came to him. "Hold on a minute," he said quickly as he darted into the store. He emerged a moment later with a similar box of brightly colored chocolates.

Shizuka blushed as Honda handed her the box. "Are these really for me?"

"Of course! You said you wanted them, so..."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes and tuned out the conversation. He didn't want to hear all this mushy crap, especially from Honda. He took a glance at his watch, suddenly wishing that time had miraculously gone by really fast and it was time for Shizuka to leave now. Unfortunately, it had only been five minutes.

"Hey, what do you say we all go down to the food court and get something to eat before we shop?" Honda suggested.

Shizuka nodded, but Jounouchi didn't respond. He still wasn't paying attention.

"That's a great idea," she said with a smile. "Isn't that a great idea, oniichan?"

"Huh?" Jounouchi asked dumbly. He had only caught the last two words of Shizuka's sentence.

She giggled. "I said that Honda had a great idea," she repeated.

Jounouchi raised an eyebrow. "He did? Too bad I missed it. Honda doesn't usually have a lot of those..."

Honda glared at him. "More than you do."

"Yeah, fine. Whatever," Jounouchi muttered. He didn't care if he sounded like a jerk. He just wanted to get the day over with.

The remaining four hours of Shizuka's visit seemed to stretch on forever. And Jounouchi spent each aggravating minute behind Honda and Shizuka, reluctantly watching them out of the corner of his eye just to make sure that Honda didn't try to pull something. Every clothing store they went into was filled with comments of how pretty she would look in this, and how nice she would look in that. Just when Jounouchi was about to throw up, he looked at his watch and was relieved to see that it was finally five-o'clock.

Later that night, Jounouchi picked through the refrigerator at Honda's apartment while Honda flipped through the channels of his TV.

"No, no, no, boring, stupid, rerun, no, no..."

"Hey, Honda. How long has this cheese been in here?" Jounouchi called from the kitchen.

Honda turned his head. "Well, since I can't remember the last time we had cheese..." he trailed off.

"Meh. It looks fine to me," Jounouchi said, bringing a hunk of the questionable substance into the living room. He took a seat next to Honda on the couch.

Honda made a face as Jounouchi lifted the cheese up to his mouth. "Uh, Jounouchi, I don't think those blue spots are supposed to be there..."

Jounouchi ignored his friend and proceeded to shove the "cheese" into his mouth. He gave Honda a goofy grin as he saw Honda sweatdrop.

"Ew."

Jounouchi continued to smile as Honda finished his channel surfing. He flipped off the TV and slid down into the couch cushions.

"Today was fun," he said.

Jounouchi swallowed and looked away, suddenly not in the mood to smile. "Yeah. Says you."

Honda sat up again. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jounouchi sighed. "Well, it's hard to have fun when I have to watch you hit on my sister the entire time."

"I can't believe you're bitching about that," Honda said angrily. He stood up from the couch and glared at Jounouchi, who was still looking in the opposite direction.

Jounouchi finally looked back at Honda, and there was a scowl on his face. "Look, Honda, I don't want you to hang around my sister anymore."

"What, so you're afraid that she might actually like me?"

Jounouchi's eyes narrowed. "Maybe."

"So I guess you don't want your sister to be happy, then?" Honda asked as he crossed his arms.

"No!" Jounouchi said defensively, jumping up from the couch so he was standing face to face with Honda.

"Okay, then you just don't want me to be happy."

Jounouchi's confidence faltered for a split second, causing him to hesitate with his answer. "N-no..."

Honda's eyes were narrowed as far as they could go. He was obviously very irritated. "Then what's the big deal! Why the hell do you care so much!"

Honda's question was instantly answered as Jounouchi leaned in and pressed their lips together. He didn't stay there long, for fear of how Honda might react. When he pulled away, Honda was standing completely still with his eyes staring straight ahead in surprise.

"That's why," Jounouchi mumbled and without waiting for any sort of response, he ran out of the apartment, leaving Honda to stare at the blank TV screen with a look of pure shock on his face.

(A/N: Bum Bum Bum! Bet you didn't see that coming! Or maybe you did... Ah, whatever. So, how was it? Continue? No? There's one more chapter, but I still need to fix it up a bit. So anyway, you know what to do peoples! Review!)


	2. Unexpected Guest

(A/N: Back! It didn't take me that long to update, did it? Well, anyway, I'd just been trying to fix the chapter over and over because it just didn't feel right to me, but you can tell me what you think. And thank you SO much for the reviews!)

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the characters, or anything along those lines, no matter how much I wish I did.

Warnings: Not much, just some swearing.

Chapter 2

Jounouchi slammed the door to his apartment shut and threw himself face down on the living room couch. He squeezed his eyes tightly as he tried to stifle the voices screaming at him in his head.

Why the hell did he have to go and do that? And a better question: now that he did it, what was he going to do now? How in the world would he be able to face Honda after THAT?

With his face still pressed into the couch cushions, Jounouchi waved a hand aimlessly around until he was able to grasp one of the small pillows that was the same burgundy color as the couch. He held it over his head in a similar fashion to a small child hiding from something scary, like if he pressed the pillow into his skull hard enough, he would forget that all this crap ever happened.

But of course, life didn't exactly work that way. Damnit. Why did he have to be so impulsive? It had never gotten him into this much trouble before. He had just lost his best friend _**and**_ his dignity in less than 2.5 seconds. Jounouchi smiled a tiny bit in spite of himself. 2.5...that had to be some sort of record.

He really screwed up this time, that was for sure. And he probably wouldn't see any of his friends again. He hadn't lied, he wanted Honda to be happy, just not with Shizuka. And since Honda probably wouldn't dare to set foot within a ten mile radius of either of them from now on, if Jounouchi hung around with their friends then Honda would just steer clear of everyone. He had done enough already and Jounouchi didn't want to go one step further by taking away his friends too. Yuugi, Anzu, Ryou, all of them. He couldn't see any of them anymore.

Jounouchi then contemplated running away, and it actually didn't seem like such a bad idea. He hated living in his apartment with his father, who was so drunk all the time that all Jounouchi had to do was look at him the wrong way to receive a beating. And his grades weren't exactly in the top of the class. Basically, his life was going nowhere. Pretty much the only reason he stayed in Domino was because of his friends...especially Honda. But now that he had just blown it big time, there really was no point for him to stay.

Jounouchi burped and a terrible taste filled his mouth, which was something along the lines of rancid milk. When it occurred to him what the taste was, he felt more frustrated than ever. It was that damn cheese! If he would have known that he was going to actually go and kiss Honda, he wouldn't have eaten that moldy piece of crap! And so now, Honda was probably even more grossed out than he had previously thought.

He suddenly felt dirty, so with a groan Jounouchi hauled himself off of the couch and began to make his way to the bathroom. Brushing his teeth wouldn't make him feel all that much better, but at least he could get the nasty acidic taste out of his mouth. He would have taken a shower too, but it was now 10:00 at night, and he desperately needed some sleep. Maybe by the morning he wouldn't feel so crappy.

Jounouchi spit the toothpaste into the sink. Besides, in the morning he could also pack up his things and leave. Then he could try and forget about all this. He breathed lightly into his hand and sniffed the air that wafted back at him to make sure that he had brushed for long enough. Good. Minty fresh, and no more mold.

He was about to head to his bedroom when a sudden banging on the door stopped him in his tracks.

"Jou! Open up!" he heard Honda yell from the other side.

"Great, what does he want?" Jounouchi muttered angrily. He hoped that Honda would give up and go away, but his friend was much too stubborn.

"I mean it, Jou! Open the door!" he yelled. The banging on the door was beginning to get louder and more frantic.

"Shit. If I don't open the door, he's gonna wake up my old man. And then I'll really get it." Jounouchi quickly weighed his options, and finally decided to let Honda in, no matter how much he didn't want to.

When Honda stepped inside, Jounouchi noticed that he was breathing heavily and tiny beads of sweat had formed themselves on his forehead. Had he run all the way here?

Jounouchi narrowed his eyes. "Why did you come here, Honda?" he demanded, trying to keep his voice in check so he wouldn't wake the owner of the snoring coming from the other room. "Are you trying to get me in trouble? You banged on the damn door so loud I'm sure everyone in the building heard it!"

Honda wiped his brow with the back of his hand as he tried to steady his breathing. "Sorry."

"Yeah, well sorry's not exactly good enough," Jounouchi shot back. "Go home. I've already humiliated myself enough today. I don't need you here making me feel worse."

Honda frowned. "I didn't come here to make you feel worse..."

"Then what did you come here for? Because you sure as hell can't make me feel any better."

Honda glanced down, suddenly finding it hard to maintain eye contact. "Jou...why did you do that?"

Jounouchi scowled, wishing that Honda would just go home. He didn't have to explain himself, but he found himself opening his mouth to explain it anyway. "I don't know. I wasn't thinking. It just...happened."

Honda spoke his next question slowly, carefully choosing his words. "So...it wasn't a joke then? You...really meant it?"

Jounouchi considered running out the door, since it was still open. God, Honda was extremely good at making him feel one hundred percent uncomfortable. For a split second, he thought that Honda might actually be doing it on purpose.

"Well...yeah...but...shit, Honda! Just go home!" Jounouchi's voice went a little over the desired level, but he was able to correct it before he became hysterical. "I already told you that I feel like shit, so just leave me alone!"

Honda lifted his hazel eyes to Jounouchi. They looked defeated. Maybe that meant he was actually going to leave. "Jou, I just wanted to know that one thing," he said. His voice even sounded defeated. "And I _**told**_ you that I didn't come over to make you feel bad."

Jounouchi could feel tears springing to the corner of his eyes, and he prayed that he could hold them back long enough to push Honda out the door. "Obviously, you didn't think it through," he snapped. "But it doesn't matter. I'm leaving tomorrow, so you won't have to deal with me anymore."

Honda's jaw dropped open. "Wait, what? Where?"

Jounouchi shrugged. "I don't know. I don't care. But I figure that I'll leave before I screw up your life even more."

"Jou..."

Jounouchi's vision was beginning to blur. Damnit, why couldn't Honda just leave already? "What?"

"You can't leave."

Jounouchi had tired of the conversation the second it started, so by now he was plenty restless. "Honda. Just go home. I don't know what you were thinking, but there's no way that you can make me feel any better. And there's nothing you can do to change my mind."

Jounouchi was ready to push Honda out the door when Honda reached out and grabbed the blonde by the shoulder. By the time Jounouchi had realized what was going on, Honda had already pulled him in and captured his lips in a passionate, lust filled kiss. This was all just too much to take in and Jounouchi moaned softly right before Honda pulled away, smiling.

"Are you sure that there was nothing I could do to make you feel better?" Honda asked with a grin.

Jounouchi stared at Honda in shock for a minute, and couldn't help but wonder if this was exactly how Honda felt when he had done it. When he regained his senses, he lunged forward and tackled Honda, sending the both of them sprawling onto the couch behind them.

"Okay, so I guess I was wrong," Jounouchi admitted as he gently kissed the side of Honda's neck. "But why the hell didn't you do that sooner?"

Honda laughed softly. "Because I wanted to make sure that you weren't screwing around with me," he replied. "But I really wish you would have let me know that you felt that way."

Jounouchi raised an eyebrow. "Me? You were the one hitting on my sister. Honestly, Honda, you sure know how to be a tease."

Honda laughed again. "Yeah, that was probably pretty misleading."

"So you don't actually like her, or what?"

A light blush appeared on Honda's cheeks. "No, I do. And so you can't really blame me for trying so hard when she seemed to be liking me back."

Jounouchi smirked. "Yes I can. That thing with the chocolates was pathetic."

"Shut up, Jou," Honda whispered as he moved a little bit to his left to allow Jounouchi to lie down next to him. Jounouchi did so, thankful that the couch was just wide enough to fit the both of them. "I just didn't think I could ever have you."

"But you have me now," Jounouchi pointed out, wrapping his arms around Honda's warm body and pressing his face to his chest. He closed his eyes and relaxed, listening to the rhythmic beating of Honda's heart.

Honda gently ran his hand through Jounouchi's hair. "So you're not going to run away?"

Jounouchi sighed and snuggled up a little closer to Honda. "No. I changed my mind," he said quietly.

Jounouchi smiled as he felt Honda's body relax under his head.

_Maybe this wasn't such a bad day after all_, Jounouchi thought to himself as he fully settled into his place and drifted peacefully to sleep in the comforting grip of Honda's arms. And there was no other place that he would rather be.

The End!

(A/N: Yay! Happy ending! I hope that everyone who reviewed liked how this turned out. I love Honda and Jou together, I wish there were more Buddyshipping fics out there. But oh well.)


End file.
